


100 Things #89 (Gravitation)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [89]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #89 (Gravitation)

Shindo Shuichi loved to sing. He did it in the shower, on the way to school, and as he did his homework in the evenings. Sometimes it was a song by Nittle Grasper, other times a bit of lyric he made up on the fly. He even sang the list of things he needed to get from the store, which worked surprisingly well as a mnemonic. From the time he was a little boy if anyone asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up Shuichi's answer was either be a singer or be part of a band. Nothing else would do. Music was his life and he had no doubt it would be his lively hood as well.


End file.
